The New Rule
by Princess-Anastaja
Summary: On Hold! When they go back to hogwarts, they find out Dumbledore has changed a school rule. Everyone loves the idea of the new rule except Hermione and Draco Malfoy, but they have to get used to it. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Hello! You know what, person? Huh, do you know? Huh, huh, huh? I don't own Harry Potter!! I don't. Do you? Hmmm..shhhh!! Huh? I'm confused! Oh just read the story!! Lol.  
  
"Come on Hermione!" Parvati pleaded. "Come sit with us for once!"  
  
"I'm sitting with Harry and Ron though." Hermione protested. "We're talking about homework. We need to talk. Right guys?"  
  
She looked at them with pleading eyes, which they didn't seem to catch because they were picking up the Bertie Bots Every Flavour Beans that Ron spilled all over their Hogwarts robes.  
  
"Nah!" Mumbled Ron. "Homework can wait till Hogwarts. We want to talk about Quidditch. Go talk with the girls, Hermione."  
  
"Oh alright." Hermione groaned.  
  
She got up from where she was sitting in their compartment and walked out with Parvati and Lavendar.  
  
They walked for a bit until they found another empty compartment and sat down. It was quiet for about 15 minutes.  
  
"So Hermione," Lavendar began, finally breaking the ice, "given any thought to what we proposed last year?"  
  
"Yes." She said simply, staring out of the window.  
  
"And?" Both girls asked together.  
  
Hermione turned and looked at them. "No. I don't want a makeover. I'm happy with the way I am."  
  
"Come on!" Parvati pleaded. "With bushy hair and no tan? You've got to be kidding me!"  
  
Hermione snorted at their insult.  
  
"Why do you care what I look like?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Because." Lavendar said. "Hermione, you haven't had a boyfriend since Victor Krum, if you could call him a boyfriend. Plus he couldn't even say your name right!"  
  
"So?"  
  
"So I'm saying that we should give you a make-over!" Exclaimed Lavendar.  
  
"What would that help?" Asked Hermione. "I'd still be the same person. That's what boys like, right? Personality? If my looks change, and my personality doesn't, nothing will happen. No guys like my personality, except Harry and Ron, and that's totally platonic. Besides, I'm not even sure they like my personality."  
  
Parvati and Lavendar exchanged glances.  
  
"Hermione," Parvati began, "your only smart about some things. For one thing Hermione, you do happen to be pretty, but a makeover could only help. Second of all, personality isn't the only thing guys go for. Do you think if a girl had err, pink hair, one eye, green skin and 5 teeth, but a knockout personality, she could get a boy- no- man, like Draco Malfoy?"  
  
"Great personality doesn't mean a thing to a Malfoy. Besides he couldn't see past anyone's features and bloodlines to see their heart. He can barley see around his head. He's such and egotistical prat! I bet he couldn't even spell personality." Hermione answered.  
  
"Look Herms," Parvati began, "We're not trying to say your ugly-"  
  
"Coz your not!" Interrupted Lavendar.  
  
Parvati gave her a fierce look. "We're not trying to say your ugly or anything, we're just saying you could be prettier."  
  
"What great friends you are." Snorted Hermione. "You tell me I'm not pretty enough."  
  
Hermione got up to leave, but they grabbed both of her arms and pulled her back down.  
  
"We're not saying that Herms!" Pleaded Parvati.  
  
"We can't explain it, because we always word everything wrong, like we just did!" Said Lavendar. "But Hermione! Gods! Just please let us Hermione. It's out last year at Hogwarts. Live a little!"  
  
Hermione looked at them for a bit, contemplating their question.  
  
"Oh alright!" Hermione exclaimed, throwing her hands up in defeat, "but you two owe me big."  
  
They squealed and hugged Hermione.  
  
"But not a word to anybody until this happens. We'll do it at school." Continued Hermione.  
  
"Okay." They said together.  
  
"Alright," Said Hermione. "I'm going back to sit with Harry and Ron."  
  
"Bye." Came their response, together again.  
  
Hermione just waved a hand and walked out. She walked a bit until she found Harry and Ron's compartment again. She walked in and they were talking about quidditch, so they obviously didn't hear her come in.  
  
"I showed her! The Chudley Cannons won because they are the best! Cho Chang knows nothing about Quidditch!" Said Ron, while he brought up his fist and punched the air.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes, and then put on a fake smile. "Hiya guys!"  
  
She closed the door behind her and went and took her seat across from Harry, but sitting next to Ron.  
  
"Hey Herms." Said Ron, finally turning away from Harry. "How was girl talk? You wouldn't have been talking about how fit a certain read head is this year now, were you?" He asked, puffing his chest and pushing his nose into the air.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes and tickled his stomach, and he deflated like a balloon.  
  
"Can't tell you that now, Wealsey. It's girl talk." Hermione stated matter- of-factly.  
  
"I want to know what girls talk about when they're alone!" Complained Ron.  
  
"Hey, mate, all you have to do is become a girl!" Harry laughed.  
  
"Wicked Idea!" Exclaimed Ron, jokingly. "Hermione, can you give me a make- over?"  
  
Hermione froze at this comment.  
  
"Herms, you okay?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yeah. Fine."  
  
Harry sighed.  
  
"You could use some cheering up, Harry." Said Ron.  
  
"Why, what happened?" Asked Hermione, coming out of her shock-state.  
  
"This summer, Dudley found it amusing to use me as a horse. Then he found it amusing to make me get rid of the bees nest in the front yard. Then he found it amusing to spit gum in my hair and insist he cut it out for me, but he got mad when he found out my hair always grows back. He snipped my ear while cutting my hair, which he found amusing. He found so many things amusing this summer." Harry said, sighing again.  
  
"Aww.poor you, Harry. I've got just the thing to cheer him up then, Ron!" Said Hermione, grinning.  
  
"Oh yeah, and what's that?" Harry asked, a little unnerved by her grinning.  
  
"This!" Hermione half-yelled.  
  
She jumped at him, pinned his to the seat and started tickling him.  
  
"Agh! Ron! Help mate! Help!" Harry yelled, between laughing, and struggling against Hermione.  
  
Ron got up and started tickling Hermione so she stopped tickling Harry.  
  
"Ron! No! Stop, Ron!" Hermione said between giggles.  
  
Ron picked her off Harry and pinned her down on the opposite bench.  
  
"Ron, no!" Hermione begged.  
  
Ron sat on her legs and pinned her hands over her head. "Harry, come on! I got her down."  
  
Harry got up from the bench and looked at Hermione struggling against Ron, being unsuccessful. Then he smirked.  
  
"No! Harry, please, don't!" Hermione pleaded as she struggled.  
  
"Aw. Look. Our little 'Mione is captured." Harry teased. "Our own little damsel in distress."  
  
Harry reached down with both hands, and let his fingers lightly graze down her sides making her go crazy with giggles.  
  
"Harry, no!"  
  
Then he started tickling her underarms, making her squirm like a worm, but Ron kept a tight grip on her. She kept squealing.  
  
Then Harry tickled her neck and went back to her sides. He moved down to her hipbones, which had a shocking effect. She squealed, while struggling more.  
  
"Ron, Harry, Geroff!"  
  
Ron switched his hands so both of her wrists were in one of his hands. Then he started tickling her hipbones too, while Harry moved back to her sides.  
  
"This is wicked fun, Harry!" Exclaimed Ron, while Hermione struggled more, squealing. "We got to do this more often!"  
  
"Indeed." Said a suave voice from behind them.  
  
Harry and Ron stopped tickling, but Hermione was still struggling to get free. She stopped when she noticed they stopped.  
  
"Geroff, Ron! You weigh a ton!" Hermione complained.  
  
They boys turned their heads around to find Draco Malfoy standing there, smirking at them. Ron was still sitting on Hermione; with her hands pinned above her head. She couldn't see Malfoy over Ron, but she knew it was him.  
  
"Well, isn't that a promising position you're in, Granger?" Malfoy sneered. He looked at Ron and Harry, pulled up his hands and made squeezing gestures, then pointed towards her breasts. Then he smirked, dropped his hands and mouthed 'I would'. Harry and Ron seemed in a trance for a moment, thinking, but they got out of it after about 3 minutes when Hermione started struggling again.  
  
"Come on, Ron! Get off of me! My legs are going numb!" She said, struggling.  
  
They looked at Malfoy again, and Malfoy made the same gestures, this time with a look on his face that was daring them to do it.  
  
Ron looked back at Hermione and then let go and got off her, moving to the other side of the compartment, as well as Harry. Hermione sat up and shot Ron and Harry a glare, then moved her glare to Malfoy.  
  
"Sod off, Malfoy." Hermione muttered, loudly.  
  
"Well, if you didn't forget we have a prefects meeting that started 10 minutes ago in the prefects compartment, then I'll just leave you to your pathetic friends, and your ways." Malfoy said, grinning. "Oh Granger. Just to let you know, you and I could try that sometime. I'd never turn down a good lay. Well, maybe not good, per say." He drawled, sarcastically.  
  
"Damn!" Hermione said, pretending not to hear his last comments.  
  
She jumped up, pushed Malfoy aside, opened the door of the compartment and ran down the hall to the prefects compartment.  
  
Malfoy smirked at Harry and Ron. "You guys have no brains do you? There was a woman sitting under you, struggling to get free from the grip you had on her, which by the way, was her hands over her head, and you Weasley were sitting dangerously close to- never mind. The point is, you didn't do anything. You guys make me sick!"  
  
Malfoy turned around and walked out of the compartment, leaving Harry and Ron to their thinking.  
  
(Back to Hermione)  
  
Once she got the prefects compartment, nobody was there. Malfoy got there only moments later, and snickered.  
  
"Where is everyone?" She wondered, out loud. "He said I was 10 minutes late!"  
  
"I did?" Malfoy asked, trying to look innocent. "I meant, if you went now you would be 10 minutes early. I'm so sorry, Granger."  
  
"Oh shut it, Malfoy." Hermione said, plopping herself down on the seat, to wait for everyone to arrive.  
  
Every time Malfoy tried to talk to her about the tickling incident, she would start saying 'La, la, la, I can't hear you.'  
  
Finally about 5 minutes later, people started arriving. Then at 10 minutes later, McGonnigal arrived.  
  
"Everyone, Professor Dumbledore changed a rule this year." She said  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_* _*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
A/N: I know it's a cliffe and you maybe don't know what the rule is, but it'll be in the chappie if ya want me to go on.Please Review.I love Harry Potter. More than some people, maybe not more than others. All I know is, I LOVE HARRY POTTER. Do You? (You say yes.heehee)* Hands you a sticker* Stickers stick to stuff. They're cool...lol...I'm being weird. You Rock!! I love you all *blows you kisses*..heehee.  
  
Review Please...and check out my other stories pwease.  
  
Cheers,  
Princess_Anstaja 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Erm. You know what? I think these things are weird. Of course I don't own Harry Potter or the characters! I'm not J.K. Rowling or anything. If I was, I would have already met Daniel Radcliffe, and I haven't met him yet. So I guess I'm not J.K. Rowling...lol  
  
The New Rule- Chapter 2  
  
**Hermione's POV**  
  
"What do you mean he changed a rule? It doesn't have anything to do with our tests does it?" Hermione stood, without even realizing it. She unconsciously waked forward to hear more.  
  
"Nothing to do with tests Miss Granger." McGonagall said.  
  
Hermione let out a sigh of relief and half turned to go sit back down when an unknown foot tripped her and she fell into the lap of Draco Malfoy. She squealed then jumped up and tripped over some feet back to her seat. She didn't have the guts to look at Malfoy, but she knew he was smirking.  
  
"Good. What's the rule professor?" Hermione fumbled with her hands while looking at McGonagall.  
  
"Well, professor Dumbledore has decided to change the dress code at Hogwarts. Not really a rule per say."  
  
"Change it how?" Malfoy stood up, looking really mad.  
  
"You can where whatever you want, but you still have to wear your robes, so you can keep you wand somewhere. We're just expiramenting with it for this year. If it works out we might drop the dress code entirely. Please sit down, Mr. Malfoy."  
  
Draco flopped back into his seat.  
  
"It shouldn't be that bad, Mr. Malfoy." McGonagall looked around to the all of the kids. They looked extremely happy, except Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy.  
  
"That is all. You may all go back to your other compartments now." Then with a turn and a swish of her cape, she was gone in one swift movement.  
  
'Great. Wearing whatever I want. That means baggy blue jeans and plain loose muggle band shirts.'  
  
Hermione got up and walked out of the compartment.  
  
'Let's look on the bright side of things. No more annoying ties, sweater- vests, blouses, and skirts. Just whatever I want. Plus my Hogwarts robes.' Hermione thought as she walked back to the compartment with Harry and Ron in it.  
  
When she got there she opened the compartment to find Harry and Ron talking. They didn't hear her come in. 'Quidditch again?' Hermione thought.  
  
She just stood there in the doorway, listening to what they were saying.  
  
"Well, Harry, I mean, she is a girl. She is pretty. Even though we treat her like just another friend, I do like her, Harry." Ron looked at his hands and blushed.  
  
"Me too. Sometimes I think of her as more than a friend." Harry looked at his hands too.  
  
"Awww isn't this so sweet! So who do you guys like?" Hermione shut the door and sat down on Ron's knees.  
  
Ron tensed up and turned his head away.  
  
"Come on, guys. I won't tell anybody! You can trust me." Hermione pleaded, trying to look Harry in the eyes.  
  
Harry was speechless too.  
  
"Fine. It's something for boys. I have a secret I'm keeping from you too, but you'll find out at school."  
  
Ron struggled a bit under her. She got off of him and sat down next Harry.  
  
"What is wrong with you guys?" She was trying to make eye contact with both of them, but they wouldn't look at her.  
  
"Nothing." They muttered at the same time. Then Harry scooted away from her.  
  
"Alright. Would you boys rather I go hang out with Parvati and Lavendar?" Hermione went to get up.  
  
"No!" Harry got up from the seat and grabbed her hand. Then he looked at the back of her head for a moment. When she finally turned around she and Harry made eye contact for about a minute, then he broke it and let go of her hand.  
  
She watched Harry sit down. 'Why did I just do that? Agh! Now he is going to be all weird around me! I shouldn't have looked at him that long. I know I like him, but why did I just stare at him. I'm usually so good at just taking quick glances at him.'  
  
Hermione turned to the side and looked at Ron. Ron was staring at Harry, who was staring out of the window. Hermione shrugged at sat down next to Ron. Ron looked over at her for a moment and returned his gaze to Harry.  
  
'Why did he stare back?'  
  
**Draco's POV**  
  
'Damn this rule! Now I have to dress in my normal clothes. I mean, basically they're privileging the mudbloods. Now I'm grouped along with the rest of them.'  
  
Draco walked back to his compartment with Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy in it, awaiting his return.  
  
'That old fool, Dumbledore, is really in for it when father hears about this.'  
  
Draco put his hand on the lever to turn it and walk in, but decided against it.  
  
'Nothing awaits me in there except squealing, grunts, and boredom. Honestly! I think Longbottom has a higher IQ than all three of those oafs put together.'  
  
He took his hand off the latch and continued to walk down the hall in the train. He stopped when he saw Harry, Hermione and Ron in a compartment.  
  
'Hmmm.Wonderful. What can I do to bother them today?'  
  
He looked in more. They were all quiet. Potter was staring out the window, Granger was lying down with her legs in the Weasel's lap, reading a book, and Weasel was staring at her legs looking extremely nervous.  
  
Granger looked up at Weasel from this book.  
  
Draco opened the compartment a bit to listen to their conversation.  
  
"Ron," Granger placed a piece of parchment in her book, then set it down. "Why are you acting so strange? I mean, before I left, you were screaming and jumping around. Now your all quiet and calm."  
  
"So?" Weasel pushed her legs off of him. "What's wrong with that?"  
  
"Nothing's wrong with it, Ron. It's just something you don't do very often and I was worried."  
  
Draco stifled a laugh.  
  
Granger stood up, put her legs on the seat and sat back down on her legs.  
  
"I'm fine 'Mione," Weasel tried to regain his composure by pulling her trunk out and looking through it.  
  
"Ron, don't!" Granger pleaded, while trying to get over to him.  
  
Potter looked over at them with a mischievous glint in his eye. He went over to the bench and picked Granger up and pulled her back over to sit on his lap, holding her hands behind her back so she couldn't get over to Ron.  
  
'I love the games they play with Granger!' Malfoy readjusted his standing position and made sure nobody was coming. Nobody was, so he turned back to watch the show.  
  
Weasel was rummaging through her trunk when he grinned and looked up.  
  
"Herms. What's this?" Weasley pulled a pair of black satin knickers from her trunk and then pulled out a matching bra.  
  
Granger blushed and started to struggles against Potter.  
  
"Ron! Stop! Let go, Harry!"  
  
"I love having a girl as a friend. I've always wanted to raid a girl's trunk!" Weasley exclaimed while dropping the knickers and bra. He searched around a bit more.  
  
'Granger had me fooled!' Malfoy just kept wondering what else was in there.  
  
Weasley looked up and then pulled out a pair of leopard print knickers.  
  
"Grrrrr!" Potter nipped at Granger's ear, jokingly.  
  
"Come on guys! Stop already!"  
  
'So Granger does have a wild side.'  
  
Weasley dropped them back in the trunk and rummaged a bit more.  
  
"Awww, 'Mione. This is more like you." Weasel pulled out a pair of lacy white knickers and a matching bra. "So innocent. You know what? I like going through your underwear more than I like going through Ginny's. She's my sister so I don't get as much joy our of it as I do out of you!" He laughed, and then dropped them.  
  
"Please, guys! Please stop this!" Granger pleaded, not even bothering to struggle against Potter anymore.  
  
Weasel shuffled through more bras and knickers before he came across an odd shirt.  
  
He lifted the shirt up. It said "Busted - What I go to school for."  
  
"What's that?" He pointed to the words on the shirt.  
  
"Muggle band. They have wicked music!" Potter exclaimed, while Granger tried to struggle again.  
  
"Sure." Weasel dropped it and looked through some pants. "Size 5, 'Mione?"  
  
Potter squeezed her baby fat a bit and she squealed. "Ron, Harry! Stop this now! Or I'll take off house points!"  
  
"I'll just put them back on, 'Mione! Face it, you're outnumbered!" Weasel went back to looking.  
  
'Whoa! I wonder what they do when they're at school and really alone.' Draco opened the door a bit more.  
  
A few tank tops, pants, bras, knickers, socks and shoes after that, Draco had the compartment door fully opened and walked in without the trio noticing, closing the door behind him.  
  
Weasel pulled out a pink bra with red hearts on it, shortly followed by the matching knickers.  
  
"You sure love to match don't you, Hermione?" Potter teased while holding her tighter and tickling her sides in the process.  
  
"Come on, boys, please stop this! You've had your fun now please stop it!" Granger pleaded while struggling against Potter.  
  
'It's quite appealing to see that mudblood beg.' Draco cocked his head to the side. 'As well she should.'  
  
"Oh alright. 'Mione! Gods! We were just having a bit of fun, and your going to cry about it!" Weasley zipped her trunk closed, and slid it under the seat.  
  
Potter finally let her go, and she turned around and pushed him. Tears almost springing to her eyes. Then she turned to Ron and sat on his legs, pounding his chest into oblivion, obviously not very hard, because Weasley looked as if he were going to laugh his arse off!  
  
Weasley took her arms in his hands and turned her around so she was sitting on his lap, then he stared whispering in her hear. "I'm sorry, 'Mione. I just wanted to cheer you up. I didn't mean to make you mad. Do you forgive me?"  
  
"And me?" Potter piped in.  
  
Granger looked into Potter's and eyes and said, "Yes."  
  
Weasel let her go and she kept sitting in his lap, staring at Potter like a madwoman, while he stared at her.  
  
'This is pathetic.' Draco cleared his throat and the golden trio looked at him.  
  
"Surprise!" Draco smirked. "Oh, by the way, lovely collection there, Granger!"  
  
Granger looked as though she might cry again, and Draco almost felt guilty for that comment. Almost!  
  
"Stuff it, Malfoy! Get Lost!" Weasel decided to put his word in.  
  
"No I don't think I will. That was a fun show." Draco walked into the compartment a bit more, and Potter went and sat next to Weasel and Granger, so Draco took the seat across from them. "Best Bloody show I've seen yet, in fact. You know, Granger? Women usually get paid for doing that for a man."  
  
Draco reached in his pocket, pulled out a galleon, tossed it to Granger then smirked. "Now, Potter could pay you, I'm not too sure about Weasley, but Potter could pay for Weasley too."  
  
He received several glares along with blurred death treats from the trio.  
  
"Maybe we could try it some time?" Draco continued.  
  
"That's it!" Granger screamed as she walked over to him, sat on him and started pounding at his chest like she did to Ron.  
  
"Hermione, no!" Potter and Weasley screamed.  
  
Draco grabbed her wrists, twisted her around to face Harry and Ron, pulled a muggle knife from his pocket and put it to her throat. She squeaked, pathetically.  
  
"Let her go, Malfoy!" Potter and Weasley screamed at the same time.  
  
"Don't mess with me, Granger." Draco ignored them, and pushed the knife a bit closer to her neck.  
  
The other boys got out of their seats, prepared to go for help when Draco led up on the knife and put it away. He pushed Granger into Weasley, and Weasley caught her and held her.  
  
'Pathetic! Granger shouldn't be in Gryffindor! She isn't brave!' Draco stood up.  
  
"Don't you dare tell or anyone or else," He pulled out his wand. "Avada Kedavra."  
  
He killed a spider in the window and smirked at the trio. "I know far greater magic than all three of you," Draco bragged. Then he turned, opened the door, went out, closed it, and left.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_ *_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
A/N: Whoa! I made Draco so friggin' evil.!!! Whoa! I don't know why I did that, but maybe it'll all come together in the end..!! Never know! Sorry it took me so long to update!! I'm so so so so so so so so so so sorry!!!!!  
  
Thanx for reviewing!  
  
Pixie Flyer: Like how do you mean 'less thickheaded?'..umm.maybe I could make them a little better if ya told me how(..thanx!  
  
Sango_hanyou: Thanx.lol..erm.boring rule..Now that everyone knows the rule they're gunna be like "I waited this long for the story to come out with another chappie and she only makes the rule a dress-code change."..lol  
  
princessfantasy: sorry about the whole bad gesture, but there is gunna be more..sorry.It's rated "R" for a reason I just haven't really gotten to the bad parts yet..  
  
Therealadaam:.lol..thanx..ur so sweet!..heehee.  
  
NarfySnape:..lol..thanx for reviewing..thanx for the compliment too!.heehee..I love Dan and all the guys from Busted! (You see I had to get a busted comment somewhere in my story so it's the T-shirt 'Mione has!!!..lol) and Clay is a wicked cool singer!!! You're cool so you deserve another sticker!! Lol  
  
Thanx for reviewing everyone!! Please keep reading if you like the story.oh yeah.and please review this chappie..i'll write the next one As soon as I can..lol..  
  
What was that phrase I said I would say again? Umm. I think it was:  
  
I love you! *Blows you kisses* I love you all!!  
  
Something like that!..lol..please review!!!!  
  
Cheers,  
Princess_Anastaja 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I Disclaim Harry Potter.Is that enough of an explanation for ya?!?!? Huh?  
  
The New Rule: Chapter 3  
  
**Draco's POV**  
  
'The great Gryffindor trio are shaking. I thought they were supposed to be brave. I just got lucky! That spider was on its last thread! I can't do Avada Kedavra! Fools!'  
  
Draco almost smiled and laughed. 'I guess I'll have to settle for a smirk.' Draco put on his best Malfoy smirk. You know, the kind he wears when he almost kills an innocent child. That one. He needed people to fear him when they walk by.  
  
'At least the oh-so-powerful trio fears me. Pathetic lot they are. Walking around like they are better than everyone. Especially Granger, and she's only a Mudblood. It's purebloods like Weasley that give us a bad name! Damn him and his family! I don't even want to get started with Potter!'  
  
Draco noticed Neville coming down the hallway just before him, so he felt like he wanted to laugh some more. Draco stuck out his foot and Neville, not seeing it, tripped over it, spit his muggle gum into Lavendar's hair, who elbowed Ginny Weasley, who accidentally spit her gum into Parvati Patil's hair while screaming, who smacked her twin in the face who starting screeching who made everyone else drop things and cover their ears.  
  
'That was fun! Muggles use technology for fun, I use Longbottom. I guess this day turned out to be pretty good after-all. I'll worry about that damn rule when I get back to Hogwarts.'  
  
Draco walked back to his compartment and found Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy in it. He walked in, smirking.  
  
When they heard him walk in, they turned their heads. Pansy jumped up and ran to him, jumping onto him. "Drakie! Oh Drakie! We didn't know where you were! We were scared!"  
  
He looked at the girl hanging off of his arm like a parrot, disgusted. She was trying to look into his eyes, but he would not return the favor. She was hanging on him so her feet weren't touching the floor. He dropped her so that she landed on her knees. "Don't touch me!" Draco stared wiping his robes off. When he was finished he went and sat across from Crabbe and Goyle, leaving Pansy on her knees, on the floor. "Don't move Pansy. Well, unless you're moving out of the compartment."  
  
"I'm telling my father, Draco." Pansy got up and dusted her knees off. Then she put her hands on her hips.  
  
"Go ahead. My father is more powerful than yours. I don't care. I'm probably more powerful than your father. Tell him." Draco said casually, as he waved his hand like he had no care in the world.  
  
Pansy stuck her bottom lip out and pouted, making her look very ugly indeed.  
  
"Pansy, if you didn't have a mediocre body I wouldn't need you. Granger has a better body than you, and I haven't even seen all of it yet!"  
  
That was the last straw for Pansy. "You're so stubborn and you think that you are better than everyone! If you weren't cute I wouldn't have slept with you!"  
  
"Tear." Draco turned and looked out the window.  
  
"I hate you! I'm not talking to you ever again! I'm just going to hang out with Millicent till Hogwarts is over!" Pansy looked at him, as if not meaning it, just wanting him to apologize to her.  
  
"I don't care. I almost beg you to do so." He looked back at her, smirking.  
  
"Oh! I hate you! How can you treat a fellow Slytherin like this?"  
  
"I thought you said you weren't talking to me ever again?" Draco drawled.  
  
Pansy went and smacked him in the face, and went to turn around, but Draco snatched her wrist. "Don't you ever do that again or else!"  
  
"Or else what?" Pansy rose to the challenge.  
  
"You know I can do Avada Kedavra." He pulled out his wand.  
  
'Or at least I hope you know.' He thought, but didn't show his fear.  
  
"Oh. Right. Sorry, Draco. I didn't mean to smack you, but I'm still never talking to you again."  
  
He released her hand. "I still don't care. Just go."  
  
Pansy turned and left the compartment.  
  
"You know. I underestimated you. You were very smart, indeed to stay out of that conversation." Draco turned back to Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
"Thank you, Draco." Crabbe and Goyle said, simultaneously.  
  
"Still not smart enough though. I don't want any bodyguards this year. I don't want any friends. I don't want anybody. I want to be my own person. You can both go now. Inform the others."  
  
"Draco? Are you sure?" Goyle asked, shakily.  
  
"Of course I'm sure. Are you questioning me?"  
  
"No." Crabbe answered, instantly.  
  
"We'll go now, Draco." Goyle got up to leave.  
  
Crabbe took one last look at Draco then got up too. "Goodbye, Draco."  
  
They left without any other words.  
  
'Now I can actually learn Adava Kedavra by myself. I want to learn every dark arts spell. It's a good thing I got away from father in Diagon Alley. That foolish storeowner had to question me before he sold me the invisibility cloak. Oaf. I got it though. Now I can go to the restricted section for books on the dark arts.'  
  
**Harry's POV**  
  
'I shouldn't have held Hermione like that. Now Malfoy has a reason to tease her.'  
  
"Listen 'Mione. I'm sorry about that. I hope you can forgive me.' Harry looked over at her sitting in Ron's arms, sobbing. She looked over to him. "I really am, Hermione. Please forgive me."  
  
"Ok." Hermione squeaked quietly.  
  
"Me too. Mine? I mean, 'Mione?" Ron piped in.  
  
She looked at him for a moment. "Sure." She squeaked and looked back down.  
  
Harry felt a bit of jealousy. Ron looked over at him and held a steady gaze, while Harry stared back. They were almost sharing a war without saying anything.  
  
'Ron likes Hermione! Of course!' Harry kept glaring back at Ron.  
  
Hermione finally looked up at the boys. She saw Harry glaring. She followed his glare to Ron's eyes, only to see Ron sharing the glare.  
  
"What's going on here?" She stopped sobbing and put on a stern look.  
  
They boys snapped out of it. "Nothing! I was just staring into space. I just happened to be staring at Ron."  
  
"Yeah. What he said."  
  
"Then why were you glaring?" Hermione let go of Ron and leaned back into her seat, crossing her arms.  
  
"Oh. I was-um- thinking about what happened a while ago. With Malfoy." Harry muttered.  
  
"Me too. I was thinking about Malfoy too." Ron followed Harry's lead.  
  
"Oh. Okay." Hermione stared at the window.  
  
**Ron's POV**  
  
About and hour later it was still silent in the trio's compartment and had been the entire hour. The train came to a sudden halt, which nobody was prepared for. Harry was tossed right into the space between Ron and Hermione.  
  
Harry got up and started rubbing his head. "Bloody hell! You thick people! You think you could have warned us!" Harry was shouting to the air.  
  
This set Hermione off into a giggling spree, while Harry just kept rubbing his head while watching Hermione giggle.  
  
Ron watched them keep eye contact with eachother. 'Maybe they like eachother. No! I can't let that happen. I like 'Mione.' Ron was about to say something to break them apart.  
  
"Alright students! We are now at the train station!" Came a cheerful voice from on the intercom. ('Thank Merlin!'-Ron thought.) "First years, when you exit the train please walk to the left towards the grounds keeper at Hogwarts. Second through Seventh years you know where to find your carriages. Head Boy, girl and prefects go to your own carriage. Have a nice day!"  
  
'Now we have to leave Hermione with Malfoy again. Damn! I don't want her be by him.'  
  
'Maybe it's because he's competition.'  
  
**Hermione's POV**  
  
"Oh. I have to go to the carriage now. Bye guys." Hermione sniffled a bit, realizing she had to go back to see Malfoy again, but she quickly cleared her face and mind. She didn't have puffy eyes or anything. As far as anyone else knew, she hadn't been crying. She stood up and walked out of the compartment, and the train. Then she walked over to the head boy/girl and prefect carriage.  
  
Hermione looked around. 'No sign of Malfoy.'  
  
"Why hello there, Granger."  
  
'I thought too soon.' She just ignored him, and got into the carriage followed by Draco. She looked around, but nobody was in the carriage except her Draco. 'Doesn't look this familiar.' She thought, bitterly.  
  
Draco closed the carriage door behind him and sat in front of it. "I said, Why hello there, Granger." Draco smirked at her.  
  
"Hello." Hermione gritted her teeth. "Where is everyone? Aren't they supposed to be in the carriage?"  
  
"They are."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"They are in the carriage."  
  
"Again. What are you talking about?" 'He's such and idiot. Why does h have to be so damn confusing all the time?'  
  
"They're in the head boy/girl and prefect carriage. We aren't. They probably wonder where we are." Draco smirked again at the confused look on her face.  
  
"The sign said this was the carriage."  
  
"You mean this sign?" Draco pulled a piece of parchment that said 'Head Boy, Girl and Hogwarts Prefects.'  
  
"You did this didn't you?" Hermione stood up with her hands on her hips.  
  
"Guilty as charged." Draco stood up too.  
  
"You are starting to really get on my nerves. Why are you doing this to me?"  
  
"Why else would I do it? I love getting on your nerves." He shrugged.  
  
"Well, move then so I can get out. I don't want to be in here with you."  
  
"No. I'm not moving. I don't care if you want to be in here with me or not, you will be in here with me."  
  
'I will not. The carriages have two doors. How could I have not remembered that?'  
  
"No I won't. You will move, Malfoy!" Hermione glared at him, defiantly, while putting her hands behind her back, searching for the handle. When she found it, she tugged on it to open it, quietly. It cracked.  
  
"Make me."  
  
"Maybe later." Hermione leaned against the door and pushed it open. "Agh!" Hermione fell backwards out the door into somebody's arms.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_ *_*_*_*_*  
  
A/N: Ok.I've been up all night and the movies I have are all getting so boring after watching them about 80 freakin' times each! SO I decided I would write a whole buncha stuff, so here ya go! I don't know if it's exactly go or anything, but at least I got another chappie up.  
  
Soz I totally forgot Ron was a friggin' prefect, so we'll just have to forget that whole deal. Ron nor Harry is prefect.Soz Guys.I'm so thick!  
  
I love Busted.I talk to this girl who got to meet them..I wanna be her so bad!! Any1 here ever meet Busted..e-mail me plz!!!!.lol  
  
It's about 5:30 in the morning here and I'm bored, but not tired.I need some tea!  
  
Thank You:  
  
Oh Who Cares..you all suck!!! TOTALL JKJKJKJK!!!.lol  
  
gabbygirl: Lol.I guess I wanna make Malfoy all evil then break him down I guess.some people usually make him all fluffy and sweet..I don't know why I just can't stand that.No offense to any1 or anyone.I guess how the rest of the story is..ya gotta have some plot ta do that.  
  
Sango_hanyou: I know what you mean.I guess I was just trying to be safe with the rating.I don't wanna end up saying something kids aren't supposed to hear and get bad reviews from mad parents.lol..  
  
Pixie Flyer: O rite.I'll try to fix that.soz! GET WELL SOON!!!!.lol  
  
vera: I'll try and put that in somewhere, kk?  
  
magicalferret: Thankies.Well, here is the 'more' part of it!!.lol  
  
Umm.what are flames? Authors always say don't give me flames..what are those? And what does that author alert thingie do?  
  
I love you *blows you kisses*, I love you all!!  
  
Please Review!  
  
Cheers,  
Princess_Anastaja  
  
p.s. go to www.highschoolclub.com it's a cool site! 


End file.
